After Food & Milk
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: VanWendy. What happens after Van stumbles in Wendy's home?


AN: Hello!! I happened to come across a GunxSword episode and fell in love with Van and Wendy. I instantly wanted them together, despite not knowing their backgrounds or their history. Something between them sparked a fangirl in me. So here is this fic for the VanxWendy lovers out there. And I adored the last episode. Excuse the OOC-ness and whatever wrong should you find. Hope you all will like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, sleep tight!" A very happy Wendy exclaimed as she waved goodbye, her pigtails bouncing, and hopped off back to her room that night. The moment she closed her room's door, she leaned against it and let out the breath she had been holding the entire day. Placing a tight fist against her drumming heart, she closed her eyes and stomped on the floor. The infatuation she thought that had disappeared throughout the years was back in full force today. And the way he looked at her… Wendy just wanted to scream in frustration. _No way._ Van couldn't possibly find her attractive, could he…?

Resigning herself to go to sleep instead, she stripped off her clothes and plopped down to the bed, feeling all the tension finally out her mind and body. "Oh my…" she moaned helplessly. "I did tell the reporter I was going to see you… but I didn't mean to see you so _soon_…" Her mind was in a haze to exactly remember everything that happened today, but all the peculiar feelings she recalled with much certainty. Before the headache began, she stopped herself from thinking anything else and let sleep fog her brain. "Van…"

* * *

As Van carelessly pushed the door open and stepped inside, he knew that it was an expected mistake. Going in her bedroom so early in the morning was bound to be a questionable notion but he had been ready with an excuse (which he forgot due to the current situation at hand) but _this_ he didn't expect. A right-minded girl would have been up and about, getting on with her day as she would, readying herself for chores and all that or better yet, would have stayed simply short and child-like. Not like _this_. Remorse was the last thing in mind, nor being the decent gentleman to turn around and leave her to her privacy. His eyes were least regretful as they roamed from her naked calves to the smooth of her legs, to the tempting shadow underneath the sheet that covered her rear, and the thick hair that covered her back.

Wendy was in the nude and he was liking it.

_For the record_, his mind blabbed, as if conversing with Wendy, ever should she wake up and find him ogling her, _I did not barge in here to find you naked (because I wouldn't have known and now I do) but to… well, see you._ He was doubly guilty, so to speak, because he got more than what he bargained for. Sweet, his body told him as his eyes worked perfectly, drinking in the curves of her body, the caress of sunlight on the tempting softness that assured him she was a woman. He smiled to himself, despite the tightening in his lower region, and thought of how much she changed. Common sense was telling him to move from his spot and take flight, but Van knew that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Besides, Kameo would not be capable of going up the stairs…

* * *

As she groggily opened her eyes, a blurry vision of Van's face greeted her. "V-Van…?"

He was squatted on her bedside and he seemed to be watching her while she slept. "How have you been, Wendy?"

At the sound of her name, she closed her eyes, remembering how he said her name the first time, every time they were together. She owned it, the way he remembers her name. She felt young again, like the teenager who sought this man, who wanted him despite knowing his past and simply everything else. The teenager who perfected her cooking skills for the sake of giving him a full course that would surely knock his socks off, who kept a prayer for him every night ever since he left that hopefully, he would finally find what he'd been looking for. "Good."

"I've been good, too," he replied. He gave her a weak grin and sat on the floor, now leaning his back against her bedside. His hat was nowhere in sight so it gave her a perfect view of his black hair. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Wendy answers with a sigh. "Sometimes, I take Kameo out and let him do circus tricks…" Van looked at her in surprise and as their gazes met, Wendy started to laugh softly. Unable to stop herself, she rested her hand on the top of his head and started to smooth his hair. "I missed you, Van."

* * *

Van looked away, hiding the smile of relief on his face. He felt her shift on the bed. He tried not to look anymore, but he could not hold in the gasp that escaped his mouth as she casually sat beside him, with her white blanket covering her front. She clasped it almost too loosely against her chest. He gulped audibly and tried to look anywhere else but back to her. He felt his throat tighten even more, like the parts inside his pants, as she leaned her forehead against his arm. And the next question he asked came out instantly, as if it were the real reason why he was here, "You seeing anybody?"

Her response frightened and puzzled him at the same time. Wendy started to laugh. He cleared his throat and frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're getting a stiffy!" Wendy laughed, elbowing him on the ribs. "Have you been lounging with women all these years that you turned into a pervert?"

Actually, there had been no women, which made this situation such torture to him. He felt himself blushing, the heat rising, filling him all over. He faked a cough as he tried to hide her sudden discovery. Something about her inquiry alarmed him. Like the older guy he was, he turned to her and frowned. "How do you know about those things...!"

Wendy stopped laughing and looked at him. She fluttered her eyelashes and drew close to his ear. "Oh I know, all right…"

He wanted to suggest about making him feel better, but he fought back the idea. How could he? _This was Wendy, for crying out loud!_ How could he ask a full-grown, sexy, luscious _Wendy_ to do that for him? After all these years of leaving like he did? He was an utter ball of confusion on the floor. He did not know whether to kiss her or talk to her. Talking felt like a duty, but he needed to talk to her, get anything out of her. So he dismissed his fantasies for a while.

"I was seeing somebody," she broke his thoughts suddenly and sighed to herself. "But I broke it off before it came too far…"

"So you mean…"

"I am not a virgin, if that's what you're implying," she said quickly. "The relationship 'going too far' meant that I was becoming too dependent on him and was starting to need him." She shook her head. "I don't think I'm up for that anymore."

Van decided not to ponder on the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore. He didn't want to decipher why it was business to him anyway. "Don't like commitment, huh?"

Wendy laughed. "It's actually the other way around. I happen to think commitment is such a special thing that I don't want to commit just to anybody. He was the perfect guy but I knew that I wasn't really… I don't know… into it, I guess." She slipped her hand underneath his arm. "How about you, Van? How have you been, really?"

"Alone," Van replied at once. "It took me a year to realize that and another few more to decide that I needed company." _I missed you, too, Wendy._ "You want to know a secret?"

Wendy giggled. "Sure."

"I knew you lived here," he said under his breath.

"Oh, Van!" she yelped, squeezing his arms between her bosom. "You can be such a sweet dork sometimes." She kissed his cheek. "I should be mad at you. Instead of strangling you, I gave you food and milk. You didn't write, call or even visit –you totally forgot about me! But… now, seeing you here in my bedroom, you're instantly forgiven."

"That's good to hear…" he breathlessly replied, feeling his body ready to explode. Her sweet kiss made him shaky. He then watched in despair as she disentangled herself from him and stood up, giving him a wonderful vision of Wendy the Goddess of Love. He wanted to reach out and caress her, but he knew he was too stunned to move at all.

"I have to get started with today. Will you be staying around?"

"Wendy…?" he said, standing on shaky knees. He quickly turned to the door to not see her partial nudity. "Remember the first time we met? What you told me?"

Wendy blushed, but he did not see it. She took a moment and snickered. "Of course." _I would never forget the first time we met, Van. _

"Does the offer still stand?"

Apparently, so did he.

* * *

AN. How about some reviews? (: Van and Wendy belong to each other. It's just hot. (:


End file.
